De retour à la maison
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Le club des ratés est de retour dans la terrifiante maison de Neibolt Street et en voyant le frigo, Eddie a des flashbacks de son traumatisme d'enfance.


Au moment où il a vu le frigo, Eddie a revécu la scène de son enfance en un battement de paupière : la porte qui s'entrouvre, laissant voir une main, puis lentement, alors qu'elle s'ouvre en grand, le monstre replié à l'intérieur apparaît, tout sourire.

Eddie est déjà dans un état second lorsque la tête de Stanley se change en araignée et les attaque. L'horreur ne fait qu'augmenter, encore et encore.

Il revoit le clown penché sur lui, qui joue avec lui, prend son bras et fait semblant de le mordre, puis s'arrête, et recommence son manège en gloussant comme un maniaque. Il était sans défense à ce moment-là, seul, abandonné et blessé. Il se rend compte qu'il est toujours resté ce gamin terrifié et seul, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce en trente ans.

Il entend à peine Bill lui hurler de prendre le couteau. Il le voit. Il sait que Richie est en danger mais son cœur est sur le point d'éclater et s'il bouge il va mourir, il le sait, et il se déteste d'être faible encore une fois, d'être celui qui se tient toujours en arrière. Incapable de se défendre ou de défendre les autres - même sa propre mère, sa propre mère, aux prises avec son pire cauchemar. Il en est tout bonnement incapable, il n'a pas cette force en lui.

Il n'a que les larmes et la peur.

C'est Ben qui arrive finalement à la rescousse et plante la créature. Celle-ci finit par s'enfuir et le regard d'Eddie revient progressivement à la réalité tandis que sa cage thoracique se décontracte : Richie est toujours à terre et il est soulevé de hauts-le-cœur qui rappellent à Eddie sa rencontre avec le lépreux, le liquide visqueux, pourri de germes nocifs. Il se met à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler.

"Qu'est-ce tu foutais !?", rugit Bill en lui rentrant violemment dedans.

Le dos d'Eddie craque contre le mur en bois vermoulu et une onde de douleur lui parcourt l'échine. Le visage de Bill est un reflet de colère et de désespoir qu'il peine à regarder.

"Il a failli mourir !"

\- J'ai...j'ai eu peur, avoue Eddie en sentant les larmes monter et étrangler sa voix. Ne...ne te fâche pas Bill, je t'en p...

\- C'est ce que Ça veut !, s'écrie Bill, les yeux fous dans l'obscurité. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est exactement ce que Ça veut ?! Si on cède on mourra tous !

\- Bill !

Les mains de Richie s'accrochent aux épaules de l'écrivain, le forçant à reculer et à se calmer.

\- On a tous peur, déclare-t-il en se plaçant subtilement entre Bill et Eddie. C'est pas en se tapant dessus que ça ira mieux. C'est bon alors...relax mec. Pète un coup si tu as besoin de relâcher la pression...

Bill esquisse un sourire épuisé, presque un rictus, et la tension retombe d'un cran.

Eddie est soudain submergé par une vague d'émotion qui l'empêche de voir clair. Il se jette contre Richie et le serre aussi fort qu'il le peut sans parvenir à parler.

La peur le tenaille toujours mais il se souvient du corps de Richie devant le sien, alors que le clown avançait vers eux avec ses griffes acérés, son faciès déformé par la rage. Richie tout tremblant et hurlant de terreur, mais positionné en bouclier devant lui.

Les larmes coulent enfin, libératrices. Elles dévalent ses joues sans plus s'arrêter, une inondation, un désastre purificateur.

\- Je suis désolé !, hoquette Eddie. Désolé !

\- C'est pas grave, souffle Richie. J'ai rien, tu vois bien ? Je me porte comme un charme alors...

Le visage d'Eddie se redresse pour plonger les yeux dans ceux de Richie.

Ils sont plein d'inquiétude, sombres et tendres, comme ils l'ont toujours été. Eddie réalise le temps d'un soupir que Richie a été attaqué en venant vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte sur le coup, trop choqué de revenir dans cette pièce après tant d'années pour y retrouver les même terreurs qu'autrefois, et d'autres nouvelles.

La peur d'y perdre le plus précieux de lui-même en ne faisant rien pour l'empêcher.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Richie comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. C'est cette saloperie de...

Eddie ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase, il prend maladroitement son menton entre ses mains et plaque ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Le goût n'est pas terrible aussi se contente-t-il d'un effleurement sans approfondir. Lorsqu'il recule, Richie se tend vers lui pour caresser leur nez ensemble, un petit gémissement s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que...Est-ce que c'est réel ?, murmure-t-il.

Eddie lui pince la joue.

\- Aïe !

Son courage retrouvé, Eddie se détache de Richie en s'essuyant les joues. Il est suffisamment redevenu lui-même pour avoir honte de ce qu'il vient de faire.

\- C'était...dans l'intensité du moment !, tente-t-il de se justifier aux autres qui les regardent en silence, l'air principalement amusés.

\- Tutut Spaghetti, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, menace Richie. Pour l'instant c'est pas le moment, mais on en reparlera !

Eddie soupire de soulagement, rassuré de ne pas avoir à en discuter maintenant...mais aussi d'être sûr qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Cela signifiait que Richie était sérieux.

Eddie ignore encore pourquoi mais savoir Richie investi le réconforte un peu dans sa propre confusion.

\- D'a...d'accord.

\- Mais une dernière chose...t'as appris à embrasser comme ça avec qui ? Ton oreiller ? T'as des progrès à faire.

\- Ooooh pitié tuez-moi, grogne Eddie, mortifié.


End file.
